pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginning of a Great Journey
The Beginning of a Great Journey is the second episode of XY Adventures, and is written by PokeRob. Episode Kalos Airport 11:30 A.M., Sunday, June 15th Brendan's plane slowly dipped downward, it's wheels colliding with the surface of pavement. The plane rolled down the road for a few seconds, before stopping next to the airport. He looked over next to him and smiled at Mudkip. "We're here, buddy. This is the Kalos Region." he said to Mudkip. People around him looked at him strangely, probably wondering why he was talking to his Pokemon. But he didn't care what other people said. His parents always said he was unique and special, and he believed them. His dream was to become a Pokemon Master. He attempted to make his way out of the planes doorway, but a boy seemingly the age of 11 in front of him, who was wearing a red hat and blue jacket, stopped in the doorway. "Heh-heh, it's the KALOS REGION!" the boy yelled. A girl who had the looks of a journalist called the boy over to her, and seemed to laugh at his unusual remark. The girl was riding a Gogoat. So that's what they use for transportation here. "Woah, I'll have to get me one of those Gogoats. Right, Mudkip?" Brendan said, smiling at Mudkip again. Mudkip nodded cheerfully, and sprinted out the doorway. "Woah, Mudkip, wait up!" Brendan ran after him, stumbling on the way down the doorway steps. He braced himself for a crash, but it didn't happen. A cute girl was holding him up by his arm, a few inches away from his face. The cute girl was strangely recognizable.... May. "Wow, Brendan....nice to see you here..right?" she remarked, her face turning red. May had at one point been Brendan's girlfriend. Brendan had broken up with her, saying his Pokemon were more important. He had to spend as much time with him as possible. Brendan's face blushed as well, and he got to his feet. Mudkip ran over. "Look, Brendan! I got my own Pokemon!" May said, as a Treecko poked it's head out of her backpack. ''Our only problem ever has been solved. ''May has a Pokemon now...they could travel together, help take care of eachother's Pokemon, help take care of eachother period... Except, how could he explain that after he broke up with her, he still likes her. Turns out he didn't need to. May's lips connected to Brendan's in a few milliseconds, as Brendan wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, May pulled away. "Oh..sorry, Brendan. I shouldn't have done that." she said, blushing. "Oh, um, I don't mind- I mean, it's fine, it wasn't bad-I mean...you know." Brendan responded. Mays face reddened even more. "Brendan...will you be my boyfriend?" she said. Brendan nodded. Proffesor Sycamore's Lab 11:45 A.M., Sunday, June 15th "Oh, so you've come to visit and learn about some new Pokemon? Well then, just wait a moment. We'll have some new trainers coming in to pick their very own pokemon soon." Sycamore responded. Brendan and May nodded, and took a seat on a bench. A girl bulged in through the door, panting. "Oh no, he hasn't come yet, has he?" the girl exclaimed. "I'm afraid I don't know who 'he' is, Serena. More specific, please?" Sycamore said. Serena panted. "Calem, Proffesor! Calem! Has Calem come yet!" Serena was panicing. "No, Serena, Calem has not. Have you come to see him pick his Pokemon?" Sycamore asked. "Yes, Proffesor, I have-if that's okay with you, of course." "Why, of ''course ''it's okay with me! You can take a seat over there with May and Brendan." Sycamore said. The girl nodded, and walked over and sat down next to Brendan and May. Mudkip raised his head to look at Serena, and Treecko stuck it's head out of May's backpack. "Ah, I see you have Treecko and Mudkip. In that case, meet a fellow Hoenn Pokemon, Torchic!" she exclaimed. She pressed a button on one of the Pokeballs attached to her belt, and a Torchic popped out onto the floor. "Wow, a Torchic!" Brendan said. "Yeah, cool, right? My dad gave it to me." Serena said. Then, two boys fought to get in the room. One boy shouted at the other. "Move, Calem, I want to get mine first!" he exclaimed. "You move, Nathan!" Calem yelled back. "Stop fighting, ladies." A girl slipped in between their arms and walked up to Proffesor Sycamore. "Hello, Proffesor, I'm here to get my Pokemon." she promptly said. "Ah, yes, and who would you like, Rachel?" he responded. She hesitated and then awnsered with Fennekin. "Well then, here you go, fine young lady." Sycamore said. Nathan made it to him next, and then Calem. Nathan quickly said Chespin, leaving Calem with Froakie. They then sat down with Brendan, May, and Serena. Everybody got to know eachother, and not only did a journey start, but so did several new friendships. Characters *Serena **Torchic *Brendan **Mudkip *May **Treecko *Calem **Froakie *Nathan **Chespin *Rachel **Fennekin *Proffesor Sycamore Category:Episodes Category:PokeRob